disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaston (song)
"Gaston" is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's buddies, and the villagers in Beauty and the Beast. It was sung to cheer up Gaston after Belle rejects his marriage proposal, and was started by Lefou. It is most famous for the memetic phrase "No one verb''s like Gaston," which became so popular it even appeared as Gaston's catchphrase in ''House of Mouse. Lyrics Original film= LeFou: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! LeFou and Chorus: No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! LeFou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! Chorus: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see, I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. Gaston: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! only in the soundtrack version Chorus: Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... LeFou: And his name's G-A-S... T... G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... Chorus: GASTON!!! only in the film version Chorus: My what a guy! GASTON! |-|Reprise= Gaston: LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking LeFou: A dangerous pastime Gaston: I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! If I... *whispering* LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... *whispering* LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: *whispering* Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Gaston and LeFou: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Chorus: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Gaston! |-|Demo reprise= Gaston: LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking It's a dangerous pastime, I know But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I've promised myself I'll be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! If I... *whispering* LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... *whispering* LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: *whispering* Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Gaston and LeFou: Let's go! Chrous: No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Gaston: Yes, I'm endlessly wildly resourceful LeFou: As down to the depths you descend Gaston: I won't even be mildly remorseful Just as long as I get what I want in the end! Chorus: Who has brains like Gaston Entertains like Gaston LeFou: Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? Chorus: And his marriage we soon will be celebrating Say it again! Who's a ten out of ten? Then let's say it once more Like we did heretofore He's a champ, he's an ace It's all over his face He's got brains and especially brawn It's Gaston! Gaston: Thank you boys! Chorus: Gaston! Gaston: Oh, please! Chorus: GASTON!!! Gaston: That's me! |-|2017 version= LeFou: Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly! Village Lasses: Perfect, a pure paragon! LeFou: You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on LeFou and Chorus: Who plays darts like Gaston Who breaks hearts like Gaston LeFou: Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston? Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! LeFou and Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston! Gaston: I needed encouragement--thank you, LeFou! LeFou: Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you! ...Too much? Gaston: Yep. Chorus: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston LeFou: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Gaston: When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver And beasts of the field say a prayer First I carefully aim for the liver Then I shoot from behind LeFou: Is that fair? Gaston: I don't care. Chorus: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! *spits* Chorus: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! (instrumental break) LeFou and Chorus: Who has brains like Gaston Entertains like Gaston Gaston: Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? I use antlers in all of my decorating Chorus: Say it again! Who's a man among men? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... LeFou: And his name's G-A-S... T... I believe there's another T... It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before... Chorus: GASTON!!! Videos BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Movie Clip - Gaston (2017) Disney Josh Gad HD Trivia *The version of the song featured on the soundtrack notably includes a small scene where LeFou tries to spell Gaston's name. This scene was cut from the film's version, however. This stanza was reinstated in the 2017 version, with LeFou justifying why he is unable to spell it by mentioning that he is illiterate. *The song was originally supposed to have different lyrics. However, the test lyrics proved to be so popular during development that they were used in the final version. *The third issue of the Marvel Comics serial for Beauty and the Beast's ending had Gaston and LeFou engaging in similar dialogue to the beginning of the Gaston song. *In the reprise, the final verses in the film version imply that the entire village (exempting possibly the Bimbettes) knew and agreed with Gaston's plans of blackmail. **The Broadway version, however, omits this implication by having everyone leave the tavern before Gaston and LeFou start plotting. Consequentially, this resulted in LeFou and Gaston actually singing the final verses in the musical, which had previously been reserved for the chorus in the film. In addition, the comic adaptation also cuts out the song entirely and implies that, besides LeFou and the warden, no one actually knew about the plot. ***The lyrics used in the Broadway version of the reprise were based on the version of the song used in the first draft, barring that in the first draft, it was implied with the final lyrics that everyone, or at least Gaston's buddies, proceeded to sing the final lyrics.http://www.pages.drexel.edu/~ina22/splaylib/Screenplay-Beauty_and_the_Beast.pdf **In addition, the live action version had additional lyrics where Gaston explains that he tends to shoot his prey from behind regardless of whether it was fair, foreshadowing his nearly killing Beast via that method. These lyrics were also in the first draft for the original film. *According to the first draft of Linda Woolverton's take of the film, the song, or at least how it was presented in the draft, was taken from similar melodies in the operetta . *In the initial draft for the lyrics, the lyrics "In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston" and "For there's no-one as burly and brawny" were originally intended to be sung by LeFou, while in the final version, they were sung by Stanley and the Bimbettes, respectively. *In the animated film, when singing how he's roughly the size of a barge Gaston flexes his muscles While in the live-action film, Gaston lifts up LeFou and a bar patron on his shoulders. References Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs